From The Inside
by Zhena HiK
Summary: (AU) Una reflexión de Ray sobre la amistad que lleva con su compañero Kai...y los sentimientos que siente por este...[yaoi RayxKai] [one-shot]...


_...FrOm ThE InSiDe..._

**SERIE: **BEYBLADE

**PAREJA:** RAY / KAI

**CATEGORIA: **AU YAOI

**DISCLAIMERS : **

(Es necesario???) Beyblade no me pertenece y nunka sera mio blah, blah, blah...

**SUMMARY:**

Es una reflexion de ray sobre lo bueno, lo malo de la amistad que mantiene con kai...tambien reflexiona sobre lo que siente y que es lo que son? Amigos solamente o que es realmente lo que el siente por kai? Amistad nada mas?

**NOTA: **

No es para nada un song fic solo que la cancion me gusta mucho y por eso decidi ponerla ..pero no tiene nada que ver con el fic...

UNA ULTIMA COSA...

Dedico este fic a mi querida hermanita **"YINEKA N HK**" , y tambien a **HIKARU-CHAN 15** que tal vez no lea el fic pero se lo dedico por que me gusta como escribe y me parece una buena autora...finalmente le dedico este fic a quien le guste la pareja...

Ahora si al fic...espero les guste...

------------------------

...**FROM THE INSIDE...**

Hoy es un dia 'x', un dia gris, un dia mas en mi vida uno que quisiera no hubiera sido asi, pero lo fue, quisiera no haber escuchado lo que dijiste, pero lo hize, te escuche y ahora mi corazon esta vuelto pedazos, pero no te culpo, jamas lo haria, pues yo soy tu amigo y es normal que me cuentes lo que sientes, es normal que me digas lo que piensas, aunque con eso me destroze por dentro en esta...tu no lo sabes pero en este momento mi corazon llora, por que entiende el significado de tus palabras, quisiera expresar lo que siento y llorar, si, llorar, suena estupido pues las lagrimas no solucionan nada y eso lo tengo muy claro pero ayudan a desahogar el alma, ayudan a quitarte un peso de encima y eso...eso ya es el enorme de mi sentir...

Hoy cuando llegaste, comenzamos a hablar muy bien, si, como todo el tiempo, todo iba bien, discutiendo, riendo, hablando de lo que habiamos hecho el dia anterior, lo que nos gusta respecto a musica y eso, hasta que , hasta que...todo se torno gris para mi cuando pronunciaste aquellas palabras, esas simples palabras, tan faciles de decir pero tan dificil resistir...si, aun sigo pensando ¿por que soy tan tonto y no me alejo de ti?, es un pensamiento muy egoista, lo se, pero realmente creo que seria lo mejor...

Todo comenzo perfecto, siendo amigos de ocasion, solo a veces te hablaba aunque vamos en el mismo salon de clases solo ciertas ocasiones nos hablabamos, hasta que comenzamos a darnos cuenta que teniamos muchos gustos en comun, asi empezó todo hablando ocasionalmente, sonriendo al mirarnos cuando uno pasaba cerca del otro, luego llego un momento en el que te sentabas cerca de mi, para platicar, se que no esta bien por que no poniamos atencion a clases pero no importaba pues creo que desde el principio senti cierta atraccion por ti, una mas alla que simples amigos y me di cuenta que yo te simpatizaba, como amigo, pero ya era algo...los simples saludos ocasionales se fueron convirtiendo en frecuentes conversaciones que se volvian discusiones eso era algo normal discutiamos jugando, ese tipo de discusiones nunca llegarian a nada pues ambos sabiamos que esto solo era juego, algo que caracterizaba nuestra amistad "discutir" pero al final siempre salia todo bien, luego las simples sonrisas se convirtieron en miradas mas seguidas y profundas...de amigos...

**...I don't know who to trust no surprise****   
(Everyone feels so far away from me)   
Heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies...**

Todo fue repentino, luego todos comenzaban a hablar de nuestra 'extraña amistad' era una no muy comun en los demas pues discutir y pelear todo el dia no es muy de amigos ¿o si?, en fin... fuera o no comun asi disfrutabamos de la compañia y presencia del otro...

Siempre te eh! Escuchado atento, y feliz de que me tengas esa confianza y me cuentes todo lo que te pasa...eso que sientes y lo que piensas, de los demas, de ti, de mi, de todo, incluso de la vida , y aunque tus sentimientos hacia esta no son buenos, puedo o quiero pensar que despues los cambiaras y te sentiras mejor o por lo menos eso pienso...por que se nota que estas resentido con todo lo que la vida te ha hecho...y no puedo evitar que pienses en que la vida no sirve para nada...y verdaderamente me duele cuando me dices que la vida no sirve, que es una porqueria por que no me gusta verte asi...y aunque no me has querido decir totalmente que es lo que te pasa y por que piensas asi de la vida...puedo imaginar que es algo muy malo...

Un dia en una de nuestras tantas conversaciones en laboratorio de quimica te hize una pregunta que no supiste responder...te pregunte ¿por que ami?, ¿por que eras diferente conmigo a los demas? Siempre habia tenido esas preguntas en mente desde que nos volvimos tan amigos siempre pensaba ¿por que yo? ¿por que me buscas tanto ami y no a otros u otras por que? Pero mi mente me decia que era simple casualidad, nada en especial y siempre estuve con esa duda hasta que ese dia se me ocurrio decirte pues sacamos un tema en especial "nuestra amistad" en ese momento hablamos de todo y de pronto hablamos de alguien que no te caia bien pero aun asi le hablabas, pues en ese momento se me vino a la mente y sin querer lo dije "entonces que puedo esperar, a lo mejor no te caigo bien y aqui estas" pero me contestaste algo que me calmo algo que me hizo sentir...bien...

"no, no pienses asi tu me caes muy bien, por que eres diferente, yo creo que eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido, si no es que la mejor" eso me tranquilizo pero habia duda en mi rostro y lo notaste y por eso dijiste de nuevo "de verdad, como te dire, es que no se como decirlo pero me caes muy bien" entonces te dije que estaba bien que te creaia pero no pude evitar preguntarte lo que tanto me pedia mi corazon...necesitaba saberlo... entonces dije "por que ami? Por que conmigo y no con otro" entonces llego tu respuesta aquella que me hizo pensar todo el dia en ti, y que aun me hace pensar en ese dia...aunque solo sea una ilusion mas...pero aquel dia fue bonito me dijiste "ya te dije me caes muy bien, eres una persona que me cae demasiado bien, no se como explicar lo que siento por ti pero eres especial, me caes muy bien y de verdad no se como decirlo pero eres diferente, y por eso me caes muy muy bien, demasiado bien..." esas palabras me dejaron estupefacto por unos segundos, sin articular palabra alguna solo ahi, mirandote sin decir nada y como no supe que decir solo atine a decir "bueno, hay que poner atencion a la clase" pues estabamos en el laboratorio y estabamos en la misma mesa, se que eso fue realmente estupido, pero asi fue no supe que hacer con la respuesta que me habias dado y decidi cambiar el tema...en todo el resto de la clase sentia por ratos tu intensa y rojiza mirada observandome pues estabas a mi lado...pero no volteaba, no sabia como reaccionar ante tu mirada y simplemente hize como que no me di cuenta de ella cuando en realidad los nervios me mataban....

**...(Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit)   
(Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet)   
(All I ever think about is this)...**

En aquel momento quize decirte lo que tu significabas para mi ...quize decirte que tu eras tambien especial y me la pasaba muy bien contigo aunque a veces llegabas a molestarme con tu actitud pero aun asi me la pasaba muy bien contigo y que tambien eras una de las mejores personas que conocia...pero no lo lo he hecho este año y medio que llevamos todo el tiempo...no tuve el valor... y cayé...

A pesar de todo, aunque a veces antes de salir de vacaciones nos enojabamos, por lo que fuera pero nos ibamos enojados, sabiendo que no nos veriamos por largo tiempo pues nuestras casas estan retiradas...bastante retiradas...pero no importaba aun sabiendo eso el orgullo de ambos no nos permitia pedir un simple perdon o unas simples disculpas...que tanto podia ser decir un "lo siento", "perdon", "no quize decirlo asi", "no era mi intencion", despues de todo lo que hablabamos normalmente que tanto era decir esos simples enunciados?... mucho... al parecer era mucho pues no los deciamos y nos ibamos enojados, no deciamos ninguna palabra el ultimo dia de clases antes de vacaciones, siempre era igual...ninguna palabra... pero al fin de todo no eran necesarias pues veia en tu mirada que me extrañarias aunque fuera poco pero lo harias, yo de igual forma pero por el contrario te extrañaria mucho mas...

Todo era siempre igual en vacaciones, extrañandote, solo esperando la llegada de volver al escuela, ¿para que? A ¿estudiar?, no... a quien engañaria con eso...ni ami mismo...era para verte...queria volver para estar a tu lado otra vez, que me contaras todo lo que habias hecho, como lo habias pasado, con quien, en donde, haciendo que? Muchas dudas que no era necesario preguntar pues al llegar sabia que tu me lo dirias, que me contarias todo sin necesidad que yo te lo pregunte, asi era siempre...

Al llegar de vacaciones, estaba triste pues tenias, la costumbre de llegar tarde y lo entiendo vivias lejos aunque eso hacia que me preocupara, que pensara un sin fin de cosas sin sentido para terminar entristeciendo mi corazon al pensar que seria un dia mas sin ti...otro largo dia sin ti... mientras no llegabas sentia la leve esperanza de que tarde pero llegarias, por eso no quitaba mi vista de la ventana aunque yo acostumbraba sentarme en el rincon del salon en la pura esquina contraria a la puerta solo veia la ventana y cuando divisaba alguien me ponia feliz pero al ver que era otra persona de otro salon o incluso alguien de la misma clase que como tu llegaba tarde y al darme cuenta de esto mi vista volvia hacia el pizarron desilucionado por notar tu ausencia...hasta que de rato volvia a escuchar que tocaban la puerta pidiendo permiso al profesor para entrar y ahi estabas un poco agitado, supongo que por la prisa y al voltear a verte mi corazon latia rapidamente, faltandome ligeramente el aire por unos segundos luego sentia el calor llegar a mi rostro aunque afortunadamente no se me notaba, pero solo te veia unos segundos y me volteaba al pizarron como si tu llegada no fuera nada importante y tal vez no lo era...pero...para mi si lo era...

**...(All the tiring time between)   
(And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me)...**

Intentando disimular mi alegria solo veia al profesor haciendote una seña de que pasaras mientras continuaba con su clase y todo seguia igual pero entonces yo volteaba a verte y notaba que desde la puerta habias buscado un lugar desocupado y siempre lo buscabas lo mas cerca posible de la esquina del salon no se si era por estar conmigo o por que compartiamos el mismo gusto por estos lugares, al fin y al cabo terminabas sentandote cerca de mi lo mas que se pudiera si era a un lado, enfrente, o atras, lo hacias pero ahi estabas...cerca...

En cuanto te sentabas sentia tu mirada caer sobre mi y luego me hablabas como si nada importara como si no hubiesemos salido de vacaciones enojados, como si el profesor no estuviese en clase, como si tu y yo existieramos solamente y asi era cada vez que se te hacia tarde...

Muchas veces los lugares cerca de mi estaban ocupados y eso me entristecia por que queria que estuvieras cerca de mi...pero eso no era un obstaculo ya que le pedias a una persona que estuviera cerca de mi que te cambiara de lugar y aunque a veces no querian aceptar te encargabas de hacerlos aceptar por las buenas o por las fuera...todo eso alegando que tenias algo importante que decirme, hasta que estabas a mi siempre...juntos...

Asi eramos todo el tiempo hasta que terminaba el dia y teniamos que salir...por lo visto no te gustaban las despedidas pues nunca me decias ni un 'adios' o mucho menos un 'hasta mañana' simplemente me mirabas y al sentir tu intensa mirada nos quedabamos asi unos momentos y te ibas...esas eran nuestras despedidas acostumbradas...¿extrañas?...¿poco comunes?...pues asi era nuestra amistad en general...distinta...diferente...poco comun...

En todo este tiempo crei sentir por ti solo una amistad, luego una atraccion y ¿ahora? ¿que es?...no lo se, solo se que al verte con alguien mas me duele, el no verte me duele mas y el verte pero no tenerte termina por acabar conmigo, pero asi son las cosas y no puedes cambiarlas...no podemos...

Le pregunte a muchas personas amigos y amigas...¿que es el amor?...y ¿como saber cuando realmente cuando lo es?...nadie supo responderme ahora yo tengo muchas dudas pues no tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer...

**Take everything from the inside and throw it all away   
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you**

Un tiempo intente alejarte, dejarte, y no hablarte...pero tu te negaste...lo intente aunque por dentro era lo ultimo que deseaba un dia te enfrente y te dije "ya, dejame en paz, no quiero que me sigas molestando no quiero que me hables ya!" tu solo me viste y negaste con la cabeza te volvi a repetir lo mismo lo mas serio que pude pero aun seguias con la misma actitud, negandote a acceder a mi peticion hasta que te pregunte "¿que quieres que haga para que me dejes en paz y ya no me hables?" y tu respuesta fue la misma pero esta vez dijiste algo mas, algo que habia pasado por completo, algo que no recordaba..."tu sabes que no te voy a dejar de hablar ya te dije que ati no te voy a dejar de hablar por mas que me lo pidas, por mi...nunca te dejaria de hablar y lo sabes, ya te lo habia dicho...no te voy a dejar de hablar" esas palabras me hicieron recordar cuando me las dijiste por primera vez y la felicidad que senti en ese momento pero te dije que tenias que hacerme caso y dejar de hablarme pues si no te comenzaria a ignorar entonces noté que tu rostro tenia una expresion de seriedad que hasta cierto punto me dio miedo por que en ti no la habia visto antes por lo menos no dirigida a mi...sabia que eras frio e insencible ante los demas pero no conmigo...nunca conmigo...entonces supe que las cosas habian cambiado y si seguia insistiendote en ese momento con eso de que no me hablaras mas, lo harias, y eso hizo que entrara miedo ami...pero segui firme, despues de todo era lo que te habia pedido ¿no? era lo que queria o ¿no? !!!POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!! ...pero tenia que hacerlo por el bien de los dos, lo iba a hacer tenia que hacerlo asi que mientras el miedo seguia en mi te escuche que decias seriamente "estas seguro? Solo di un 'si' y ya no te hablo mas, aunque me duela" en ese momento desvie la vista pues te encontrabas frente ami, ambos sentados ahora si no podia articular palabra, el miedo invadio por completo mi ser y al verme dudar preguntaste "ya no te caigo bien? Es eso?" tu semblante era triste...tu mirada igual...yo no podia permitir que pensaras eso asi que solo atine a decir "no, no es eso, pero ya no quiero que me hables" no podia decirte la verdadera razon ¿que? Que Se suponia que tenia que decir... no quiero que me hables por que no se lo que siento por ti y ademas me dan celos cuando te veo con alguien mas y por eso para olvidarte de una vez mejor me alejo de ti... acaso se supone que debia decirte eso? Pues no puedo, no, no, no puedo, no tendria el valor para verte despues y tampoco quiero que sea asi, pues yo confundi estupidamente la amistad que me brindaste con algo mas y ese...ese....fue mi error...mio nada mas entonces no tienes por que saber lo que siento y tal vez sentirte mal por no poder correponder a mis sentimientos como me gustaria que lo hicieras asi que me decidi, con todo el miedo que tenia pero lo hize y entonces volviste a hacer la pregunta que tanto temia contestar "de verdad no quieres que te hable? Solo di un 'si' y ya no te hablo, me voy y ya no te vuelvo a hablar nunca, no te vuelvo a hablar mas" no sabes como me senti con esa pregunta pero yo la propicie asi que solo me limite a afirmar con la cabeza seguido de un "si, ya no quiero que me hables" dije mirandote a los ojos, sintiendo por ultima vez tu mirada rojo intenso sobre mis ojos al menos eso pense y por un momento nos perdimos...yo en tu mirada...tu en la mia...

**Tension is building inside steadily   
(Everyone feels so far away from me)   
Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me**

Entonces fue cuando dijiste "pues si asi lo quieres, no puedo hacer mas, la verdad me caes muy bien y me va doler el ya no hablarte pero si tu lo quieres nimodo, adios, me caes muy bien no lo olvides" en ese momento me senti culpable por que vi tu mirada triste, en eso comenzaste a levantarte, mi corazon deseo que te detuviera y te dijera que era mentira, pero no, no fue necesario pues antes de levantarte por completo te sentaste de nuevo y dijiste..."no, no puedo es demasiado dificil para mi....no te voy a dejar de hablar aunque me ignores y me pidas que no te moleste no te voy a dejar no puedo es demasiado para mi" no pude evitar que una gran sonrisa se formara en mi rostro pero enseguida la sustitui por seriedad pues si no pensarias que todo fue un juego o algo asi, entonces solo pude reclamarte que para que me preguntabas si ya no queria, si de todos modos no me harias caso...pues si...asi fue no me hiciste caso y aun sigo igual sintiendo esto que no se ¿que es? Por ti, algo diferente a lo que sentia por otras personas, algo distinto, y mas fuerte...

Admito que si me asusto pensar que ya no me hablarias que me ignorarias....pero tenia que hacerlo por mi bien, por nuestro bien, ¿por que digo nuestro?, pues simple por que no quiero arruinar la grandiosa amistad que tenemos gracias a mis estupidos sentimientos y preferia que me dejaras de hablar y todo terminara amigos...en vez de que un dia te dijera lo que siento y tu te sintieras mal por no corresponder o llegaras a odiarme como me odio ami mismo por arruinar una amistad tan bonita y sincera...llenandome de confusiones...

Por eso me pregunto por que siempre nos fijamos en la persona equivocada?...tal vez nunca tenga la respuesta a esta pregunta pero aun asi, no puedo evitar, seguir pensando en una posible respuesta...aunque no la consiga....

Tambien me puse a pensar en una manera facil de olvidarte, y no encontraba ninguna, solo alejandome de ti, pero eso no era facil para mi, pero tambien se que no me lo permitirias facilmente, ademas que no seria !NADA! facil para mi hacerlo pues se que esto me doleria y mucho pero de todos modos ya lo habia intentado cuando te pedi que no me hablaras y no me hiciste caso, ¿entonces?, ¿que hago?...

Muchas veces he pensado en una no muy facil pero serìa buena solucion a todo esto, pero en el momento en que estoy a punto de decirtelo, me invade el miedo, si, el miedo a perderte, a que ya no me hables, a que ya no estes conmigo, cerca, hablandome de ti,... si lo se soy un tonto, pues quiero una solucion para ya no hablarte y cuando la tengo, me da muchisimo miedo, y guardo silencio...ahora pienso de verdad en otra solucion a esto y simplemente no se que hacer a veces creo que deberia pedirle un consejo a alguien mas, pero pienso que si yo hiciera eso seria demasiado obvio de quien hablo pues nuestra 'amistad' es demasiado extraña y singular por no decir. UNICA.

**(Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit)   
(Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet)   
(All I ever think about is this)   
(All the tiring time between)**

Un dia se vino a mi mente aquella frase tan conocida por todos o por lo menos por la mayoria "un clavo saca otro clavo" , y si pense que eso seria la mejor opcion que se me podia haber ocurrido, y si, lo se, no es asi, no es la mejor opcion por que es demasiado egoista, pero si ese 'clavo' sacaba al 'otro' entonces terminaria todo bien pues ya no estaria con esa persona pensando en otra, pero no fue asi, es mas fue de lo peor que pude haber hecho...

Todo fue repentino, se me ocurrio comenzar a estar bastante tiempo con una amiga mia, bueno, no precisamente amiga, pero si conocida, pues bien todo iba bien, perfecto, segun yo, hasta qu le di el primer beso a ella, claro que todo esto era entre nosotros, nadie mas lo sabia a excepcion de su mejor amiga, pues bien un dia fuimos a casa de ella, de su amiga, ella siempre estaba sola en casa pues sus padres trabajaban hasta tarde, llegamos a su casa, comimos frituras, y tomamos refrescos, todo era perfecto, despues ella me mostro su cuarto y fue ahi donde le di aquel beso que pudo haber ido mas alla de solo eso, pero no, no quize por que ese beso fue intenso, lo fue, pero no senti nada, nada, por momentos pensaba que eras tu, que te besaba a ti, y abria mis ojos y al observarla a ella mi corazon se entristecia y mejor corte el beso pues era injusto para los dos, pues yo le hacia daño, por que al parecer ella si lo disfruto...pues me pidio otro, pero no, no, no queria hacerle esto, no lo deseaba asi que fue el fin de todo...ahora volvimos a ser amigos otra vez...todo como antes con la diferencia de que ahora sabe lo que siento y por que fue que dejamos de salir... ese, ese fue un intento mas, un tonto, intento mas por olvidarte, sin exito alguno... en ciertas ocasiones me digo a mi mismo ¿algun dia tendre exito de borrarte de mi pensamiento? ¿algun dia te podre ver como amigo solamente?

Si es lo peor que eres mi amigo y eso es lo peor...ahora estoy otra vez pensando en que hacer pero sin lastimar a alguien mas en mis tontos intentos...son tontos, pero tengo que intetarlo una vez mas...estos eran mis pensamientos semanas atras...hoy...hoy...ya no pienso, hoy vivo...disfruto o al menos intento disfrutar y sobre todo trato de entender y hacerme ver que lo nuestro es solo amistad...

**(And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me)**

Ni yo mismo se como llegue a convencerme, cierto, no lo estoy, no estoy totalmente convencido y dentro de mi aun queda una pequeña luz de esperanza, un pequeño fuego que se enciende con tu intensa mirada...y me hace suspirar...pero casi seguro que todo es simple amistad por lo menos lo que tu sientes hacia mi...si, tu me quieres como amigo....en cambio yo...

Te entiendo, pues si desde un comienzo vez a una persona como tu amigo, compañero, y en quien puedes confiar, es dificil comenzar a verlo de otro modo,...lo peor de todo es que creo interesarle a una amiga y me duele no corresponderle gracias a los sentimientos enormes que mi corazon guarda por ti...

Se que es tonto haber imaginado, si, imaginado que un dia me querrias como yo ati, que te interesarias por mi igual que yo por ti, sentirias el corazon saltar de alegria al verme como el mio cuando te observa...sentirte nervioso con una mirada mia, pero no es asi, no lo es, y nunca lo sera, lo se, se que no sera asi y no me engañare mas, NO, ya NO, y no hare sufrir mas a mi corazon con mis tontos sentimientos e ilusiones...esto lo decidi desde hoy, si, HOY....

Hoy cuando platicabamos y me dijiste que habia alguien que te interesaba pero que no estabas seguro de lo que esa persona sentia por ti...pero que tu creias por su manera de ser que si te correspondia, en ese momento, senti como mi corazon, se partia y mis ojos se volvian cristalinozos al oirte decir "se que me corresponde, pero, se hace del rogar" eso, hizo que mi corazon se partiera dejando un vacio en el espacio que ocupaba anteriormente...eso fue duro para mi, lo fue...pero ahora estoy decidido...

Todo seguira siendo igual, seguire siendo simplemente tu amigo y nada mas pues eso es lo que somos no?, mientras tu quieras, mientras pueda, estare ahi para ti siempre... pero creo que tal vez con el tiempo pueda llegar a algo, pueda llegar a hacer que tu sientas algo por mi..si lo se de ilusiones no se vive y esta es una ilusion pero no importa...llevo aunque corto un camino recorrido pues se que con las demas personas eres diferente, eres frio, cortante, distante, y conmigo no es asi, conmigo no, para mi siempre estas igual que yo para ti ademas se que me tienes toda la confianza y tambien algo que muchas personas no pueden decir que tienen de ti...tu amistad...

**Take everything from the inside and throw it all away   
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you   
I won't waste myself on you   
You   
You   
Waste myself on you   
You   
You**

-oye ray!!!-

-si? – pregunte...

-vamonos, hace como 10 minutos acabo la clase y te he estado hablando pero no me hacias a preocuparme...estas bien?? –

-claro kai, lo estoy – dije sin poder evitar que una gran sonrisa aparezca en mis labios...definitivamente creo que nuestra amistad es unica y tal vez si podrias llegar a sentir algo por mi despues de todo, pero ahora alguien mas ocupa tu corazon y lo entiendo, mientras tanto aqui estare a tu lado, mientras tu lo quieras estare ahi para escucharte y ayudarte aunque tu felicidad sea al lado de otra persona...

-ray, de verdad, seguro que te sientes bien?, no me parece que lo estes...te veo triste y me preocupo dime que tienes...por que tan serio y pensativo?, anda confia en mi, dime...-me dijiste al mismo tiempo que comenzamos a caminar fuera de la escuela, claro todos ya se habian ido y caminamos solos...

-si, claro que confio en ti y sabes –pausa- ...eres mi mejor amigo y una persona que me cae muy bien, alguien especial...de verdad...muy especial....

-....r.....ray......-pareces confundido y ¿nervioso? ¿por que?- no se que decirte, pues sabes que tu tambien eres especial...-sonries, si, sonries sinceramente y la verdad eso me alegra...

-si, lo se...gracias...-

-por eso ya no quiero verte triste, por que yo me sentiria igual ok...-me dijiste muy alegre – ademas, recuerdas de la persona que te dije que me gusta?...- sigues sonriendo en cambio yo, no puedo evitar que una gran tristeza aparezca en mi rostro... de nuevo...

-si ¿por que? Si lo recuerdo- dije lo mas normal que pude...

-pues, estoy pensando en decirle lo que siento, ya lo he insinuado muchas veces frente a el pero creo que no entiende...-dijiste aun con tu sonrisa y yo cada vez mas triste y ahora

-¿él? – como es un hombre?

-si, él, por que?, lo vez mal? - me preguntas y puedo ver que tu rostro cambio a uno lleno de dudas...

-no, por supuesto que no, solo no lo esperaba, pero esta bien, y sabes...-trato de sonreir por supuesto que sin lograr convencerte de mi felicidad...

Hay una pausa ahora estamos caminando por un parque solitario que esta cerca de la escuela de nosotros...hago una pausa aunque tu me preguntas...

-que pasa? Tienes algo? – esto lo dijiste como con miedo en tu voz...

-no, solo que te deseo suerte con el, creo que te aceptara pues eres alguien muy especial- sin darme cuenta estamos solos en ese parque , la noche comienza a caer y el frio se hace presente por lo que no hay gente...pero aun falta caminar mas- intentalo se que podras- termine diciendote al mismo tiempo que sonreì...

-esta bien te prometo que lo intentare... -susurrando- mañana te dire si quieres andar conmigo- solo escucho un susurro de tu parte pero... alcance a escuchar bien? O mi mente comienza a jugar con mi corazon en un intento desesperado por escucharte decir las palabras que tanto ansio?....eso debe ser...fue una mala jugada de mi mente...

**I'll take everything from the inside and throw it all away   
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you**

De pronto me tomas de la mano y yo por supuesto no me opongo...se que esto tendra que terminar algun dia ...por eso tengo miedo al tiempo...pero...

...Mientras todo pasa, aunque el tiempo pase consumiendo lentamente nuestra vida, por que asi es el tiempo, va dejando huellas en la vida, algunas pequeñas otras demasiado grandes...algunas superficiales...otras muy profundas...algunas te alegran....otras te hacen llorar , al mismo tiempo que te consumen dia con dia y te hacen madurar...pero...

...aunque eso pase...mientras llega el tiempo de separarnos ...

...permanecere a tu lado...

**Everything from the inside and just throw it all away   
Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you   
You   
You**

seguimos tomados de la mano...nuestros dedos entrelazados al igual que tu mirada se cruza de vez en cuando con la mia que intenta disimular esta alegria...pero no puedo...espero seguir asi y no arruinarlo todo...quisiera que este momento durara siempre, que fuera eterno, pero nada es para siempre...

con mi mirada solo puedo decirte algo...

...sabes que cuentas conmigo mientras asi lo desees...

_... I be there for you...anywhere...always..._

_owari_

----------

Bueno este es mi primer fic yaoi, se que la cancion no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con el fic, pero no pude evitar ponerla ya que me encanta el grupo de linkin park y sobre todo esa cancion entonces solo quize ponerla aunque no tenga nada que ver con el fic...

En otras cosas espero les haya gustado mi intento de fic ya se que fue bastante aburrido pero es lo que siento y necesitaba sacarlo entonces pense por que no hacer un fic con la pareja que tanto me gusta? Y pues fue lo que salio proximamente hare otro bueno en realidad ya lo estoy escribiendo pero no me gusta publicarlos hasta tenerlos terminados y asi subir poco a poco sin tardar tanto...bueno espero haya sido de su agrado el fic y me dejen algun review para saber que tal les parecio...acepto cualquier opinion no importa sean malas o buenas solo con que opinen significa que lo leyeron y eso me alegra ademas creo que las criticas te hacen mejor no? bueno asi si me dicen que fue lo que no les gusto pues puedo mejorarlo en el proximo fic...en fin..ahora si me despido y porfa les pido dejen algun review...si no es mucha molestia...pues ayudan para la inspiracion y los animos...


End file.
